Dearheart
by Itachi's little Weaselette
Summary: Chris isn't the most romantic guy but he wants something from his dear captain of S.T.A.R.S. Albert Wesker, will a dinner on Valentine's day get him what he wants? This is a request for xMrMuffinsx I do hope this has been worth your wait. Pre-mansion. Faux-nice Wesker/Awkward Chris M/M, yaoi, gay goodies, click with that knowledge. Read and review! :)


I did it xMrMuffinsx. I finished something! I wrote through nearly four plot lines before trashing one after the other so I'm sorry it's taken this long and it's not the exact thing I discussed with you. I couldn't resist adding V-day to your request so maybe it will do. I hope this is worth your wait. :)

* * *

"Can't wait for tomorrow, Darrel promised a good night out!"

"You are lucky, I didn't get v-day off this year."

Wesker shook his head as he passed a couple of the officers chatting by the vending machines. February 14th, it was not much of a holiday for him and it looked like this year he was in another position to be mauled with invitations. He honestly missed the labs, no gushy stuff down there. Striding the course back to the extra large office for S.T.A.R.S. he returned to his desk to find a letter placed in the center of his workstation. "..." Looking around he couldn't find any interest among Joseph or Jill though Chris was no longer at his desk.

He picked the envelope off his desk and flipped it over. It was closed with a wax seal. Kind of old fashioned but he could appreciate it. Nothing told him who the letter was from so he sat down and cracked it open. It wasn't from the agency, good, it would be asinine to send it to the police station. His eyes were drawn to the name signed at the bottom of the paper after he plucked it from the envelope and unfolded it. _C Redfield_. Wesker looked up at the empty desk Forest and Chris shared. Now things made sense. Sort've.

Reading the letter in earnest now it turned out to be a semi-awkward invitation to an address around Raccoon City for tomorrow evening. Wesker wasn't settled in yet around the area despite being head of S.T.A.R.S. and a resident of Raccoon City for nearly a year. The letter was typed making it harder to guess just by hand writing which made Wesker ponder the signature. C Redfield... His mind instantly thought of Chris but... didn't he have a sister? Yes there was a photo on Chris' half of the desk. Clair, wasn't it? He had met her on a few occasions when Chris was due to get off work. Cute thing and a sweet ride but she was a bit too sweet and young to be of interest.

He would make sure mister Redfield knew doing his little sister's dirty work wasn't appreciated. He couldn't forget to include the refusal part, for now he had work to do. Once six rolled around Enrico replaced him and Wesker left for the short trip to his suite at the double tree he was staying in for the time being. the week would be over tomorrow so now seemed a good time to chose his bed over the lab. It would also allow him to call Chris' residence so the boy could give his sister the bad news. He put his things away before noticing a note had been left by the phone.

_1-973-409-3277_

_They ask that you call them back mister Wesker._

That was more trade marked to his superiors. End of week assessment time though nothing particularly informative had happened this week. He spent a short time on his mobile before completing the assessment and once again being told to get on that new project. Wesker sighed, G, what would it hold? That was Birkin's pride and joy but Wesker had more interest in the more aggressive T-virus. Sadly research was slowing in that field, there wasn't much more to know. He sat there on the couch for a moment, lost in thought before his exciting topic of the day popped back into his head.

Dialing the number Chris had listed as his, Wesker waited quietly as the other end continued to ring in a constant drone. It was getting to the point he didn't think a machine was attached to leave a message on when a minute click stopped the ringing and a familiar voice said, "Hello?" It was mister Redfield alright. "Hello Chris." Wesker replied evenly. There wasn't a quick response so Wesker got right to the point. "I received a Valentine this evening. You had gone when I returned to find it... Do tell your sister I'd rather not go."

"Wait- what? Uhm. That... That letter was from me, captain." Chris replied quickly though his vigor and confidence dwindled as he spoke. The news readjusted Wesker's point of view of the situation entirely. Why had it been Chris? Surely he knew the implications on such a holiday. "You?" He parroted while his mind wracked up all possibilities of what this meant. "Er, yeah." Chris didn't want an awkward silence again so he quickly followed up by explaining himself. "I just, y'know, thought you could use a break. You seemed pretty grumpy about tomorrow so I thought I'd fend the adoring ladies off for you." Wesker huffed good naturedly, like he needed protecting from women.

"You know that isn't necessary Chris." Wesker replied coolly. "Humor me?" Chris chimed back, the questioning tone obvious. Wesker didn't reply, now that the situation was as it was, that meant everything had changed. Interactions with part of his team outside of work wasn't suggested but this was quite certainly going to be the only opportunity if he chose to indulge. He did enjoy his time with Chris. The brunet offered engaging conversations and was a bit of a goof around the office. "You said 5pm. correct?" Wesker mused after a moment.

There was a relieved and then excited edge to Chris' voice when he said,"Yeah... you'll come?"

"Yes." Though it was by phone, Wesker felt like he had managed to make Chris' night. "What is this place listed?" He continued. "Oh, it's'a sit down place off Wilhiem. I thought it would be in enough taste to suit you and the holiday." Wesker hummed, not as much information as he had hoped to get. "I will see you tomorrow evening then." He planned to end the call there but Chris pushed a quick,"Cool! Hey, but is there anything you want to do afterward?"

"Chris, my time is fairly limited. I must replace Enrico at 8, I won't have time for much more after dinner." Wesker responded bluntly. "Oh. Uhm. Right..." It was obvious that hadn't been the answer Chris was looking for but the rigorous schedule the S.T.A.R.S. team leaders ran on wasn't something he could change. "See you tomorrow then." Wesker hung up after Chris finally let the conversation end. He put his mobile phone down and relaxed against the couch fully. Well ok... having dinner with Chris tomorrow? That was apparently a thing now.

* * *

Pulling up to the building, Wesker found himself a place to park before exiting his rental Cougar. Chris' letter hadn't said this was a formal joint nor did a friendly outing on Valentine's day call for it but the tall blond had opted for one of his nice suits. Punctuality was something he had cultivated in his time around the Spencer estate so it was only minutes before 5 as he entered the restaurant and approached the hostess. No one had been seated for a party under the name Redfield or Wesker but as there was a reservation he was led to a table for two and seated.

His wait for a dinner guest was short enough that the waiter had yet to bring a complementary water before Chris came into view. The broad shouldered man walking his way looked charming dressed in black slacks, a complementing purple dress shirt and a dark waistcoat. It wasn't as intense as Wesker's suit but Chris looked amazing none the less. As the younger man drew within earshot, Wesker greeted him pleasantly enough. A simple greeting started them off on an ordinary conversation only interrupted briefly by the waiter coming to their table to take drink orders. The reminder spurred looks at the menu and by the time the man came around a second time they placed their orders.

Over the wait the conversation shifted back to work which wasn't a topic Chris had hoped to talk on. It was probably for the best, it was the easiest thing they could talk about and it made this outing look purely business. That wasn't what Chris really wanted. If he could just get Wesker to open up more... It had been somewhere near a year since S.T.A.R.S. got put together and yet he knew next to nothing about the man. Tonight's date was supposed to fix that. So he spent all of dinner working Wesker onto a different subject and if the blond had more then two sentences to say they chatted about it. At some point he even got a small story about Wesker's time in university.

Dinner was over before Chris knew it and when the check arrived he had to face the fact the night out with his captain was over. He hadn't even worked up the nerve to tell him how he felt. Earlier had been so awkward but just getting an agreement had made Chris giddy. No, he wasn't letting tonight slip by, it was 6:30 Wesker still had time maybe. On the way out Chris made the choice to follow Wesker beyond the front doors and out toward his car. Wesker simply assumed Chris had a parking spot nearby so he allowed the brunet to walk with him until they came to his car and Chris was still there, not even having said goodbye.

"Dinner was good..." Like a ninja the shorter man snuck a kiss on Wesker's cheek and he turned his head to look at Chris. "Thanks for being my Valentine captain." Chris smiled. Wesker felt his face temperature jump but he was sure in the evening orange glow it wasn't noticeable. "...Right, it was enjoyable..." He muttered. He should have known. Everything had been fairly obvious, Chris wanting a dinner on Valentine's day was weird enough but now he knew it really had meant something. This was the first time a man had approached him like this and somehow... he liked it. No woman could put up with his stiff attitude forever but Chris was so good at working around it.

Wesker could see Chris' lips moving, saying something but he wasn't really listening to the man. He hadn't really bothered to look but Chris had supple lips, just right. "Hush." Wesker demanded when he realized Chris was trying to say goodbye. "Wha-why?" Wesker looks back up and takes in Chris' face at the stutter. "Because you should be giving me a proper kiss." Wesker states, he's made up his mind. Chris is staring dumbly at him now, good god can a man not get a kiss when he wanted one?

Grabbing his partner's waistcoat, Wesker drew Chris forward and placed a proper kiss on him, letting go of the clothing when Chris finally caught up with life. For all the forcefulness of the initiation the kiss was sweet and over before a tongue could get involved. "I didn't take you for this sort of lifestyle." Wesker mused, straightening up. The brunet was still a bit shell shocked by the kiss and he had to admit Chris looked adorable when he was lost. "I can't believe you're so full of surprises..." Wesker finally smiled. "It's better to expect nothing. Everything can be a pleasant surprise then."

"So you bought me dinner. What other tricks were you plotting if I was free?" The tall man inquired. Chris smiled, Wesker was interested! "I wanted to find whatever I could out through dinner and go with it but you said you didn't have time. I know we were here an hour and a half but we couldn't possibly stay here three hours." Wesker shifted his weight back and leaned against his car, true though he had simply been brushing Redfield off so he could join Birkin in the labs for what time remained after dinner with Chris.

"I have a firm reputation to keep in the public eye. I can't be out with you any further after this." He said and you could hear a record scratching at the harsh realization. Chris didn't want to hear that all. It was the worst thing Wesker could say. "I'll offer this once... Would you like to come back to my place?" Chris perked at once. "I get to see where our mysterious leader lives? Wow I'm lucky." Wesker huffed but wore a smirk. He could appreciate jokes seeing as both his work spaces aloud for no nonsense.

"Yeah, they gotta pay you well, I bet it's some huge house." Chris continued. "You're doing that expectation thing again." Wesker's small attempt at humor was just what Chris had been looking for. "Get in your car and follow me to the Double tree." With that said he unlocked his car and pulled the door open. "Meet ya there!" Chris said before jogging off to the front row lining the restaurant.

* * *

"You live in a hotel?" Chris asked as they walked in the doors to the semi-lavish lobby. "For the moment." He replied and led them along to the elevator. The ride up was somewhere between awkward and trying to keep Chris from asking anymore questions. Wesker wasn't a fan of questions. They arrived at 501 and Wesker unlocked the door to let his guest wander inside. "What were you thinking, for here?" Chris asked as he made his way to the space with the bed and tv. "TV. You said you like... Blue's clues?" Wesker had never heard of the show but it was proper to spend time enjoying something someone else liked to make them feel comfortable.

That had been a joke, Chris scratched the back of his head as he realized Wesker thought he was serious. "Let's just stop pussyfooting around... I like you. If we're here can 't I get something more then?" Wesker stripped his jacket and hung it in the entry room before walking into the room with Chris, turning on a light as he went. "That right is not yet your's..." He walked passed Chris, loosening his tie. Wesker had hardly come to a stop before he found Chris encircling his waist with his lightly tanned, well toned arms.

"Tell me what I need to do then, captain." He murmured. Wesker repressed a wave of goosebumps down his back. Fuck, Redfield didn't mess around if he wanted something. So diligent. Peeling his tie off, Wesker turned his head to find Chris' hooked over his elevated shoulder. "You may start with removing that waistcoat." As dashing as Chris looked in it, if Wesker hadn't known Chris he would have mistaken him for part of the wait staff at the restaurant. The arms disappeared and he made off to place his posterior in the armchair just in time to see the coat slide off Chris' left arm to the floor.

"I do enjoy purple on you, however... that shirt must go." Wesker instructed and Chris could see how this was going. "Am I getting paid for this?" Chris teased, popping the second button at the top of his shirt. "If I paid you it would dance the line of prostitution. I don't believe '_whore_' suits you, hmph, neither do those pants." His companion replied, making the first curse word out of his mouth for the night seem just that more dirty. It was enough to Distract Chris from his casual unbuttoning halfway down his shirt. "In fact, they look quite... tight." What was it about that European/aristocratic accent that was so alluring?

Whatever is was, Chris couldn't hide he was getting hard over the strip tease and the ever so slight dirty talk. "If you don't like them, come take 'em off." He challenged as another button came away from it's slit. The chance to be engaging was not to be ignored and with a grace most men lacked, he stepped up to the brunet. His arm drew around Chris' waist as the younger man finished opening his shirt and he shamelessly squeezed the soft bunch of muscles on Chris' backside. The shoulder his other hand was placed on felt the jump upwards away from the touch and he guessed he might be coming off as too forward.

It was Chris though that was insisting on going much farther then first base, he shouldn't be stepping so far outside his comfort zone. Not with a man like Wesker. "Nervous?" Chris laughed abruptly,"No way. I don't feel very in control though." Wesker pushed his companion's shirt off his shoulders. "You won't need to mind that." The shade wearing male assured. "Do you trust me?" Chris blinked, finding the question strange. Removing his own shirt relatively quickly, Wesker untucked it and let it slide to the floor.

"With... with my life, sir." So cute yet so naive. "Then allow me to treat you for a much needed night out." He purred, hands sliding the length of Chris' body to hold his head and bring him into a warm kiss. What tension there had been in Chris' form melted as he did in the kiss and they stood there pressed together. Then Chris dared pushing his tongue forward and before they knew it they were lip locked passionately and moving toward the bed. Wesker flopped down first, catching Chris' weight. He was wondrously warm... Wesker ground his hips up toward his partner and Chris made the softest of noises.

Using his skillful hands Wesker removed the belt looping Chris' thicker waist and tossed it away while Redfield's hands wandered his torso. There were so many defined lines yet despite the hard muscle it still allowed the skin to feel soft under Chris' rough hands. He came across a spot along the back side of his superior's rib cage that made him twist away and he stroked there insistently to gain a momentary upper hand over their dominance battle. Chris knew he finally found something to make mister tough stuff wriggle but it wouldn't last.

A hand caressed his crotch before rolling into a healthy grope and Chris couldn't gather breath by nose alone any longer. He tipped his head up, nudging into the hand cupping his package and panted in defeat. Wesker simply had more stamina. Chris had to use his limbs to keep himself upright as the hand pleasured him until it stopped and he hid a disappointed whine when Wesker moved it. The blond man smirked, Chris following on his impulses was such a cute thing to experience, he just had to break him down a little more, then he wouldn't hide his pleasure like he was.

He unlatched and unzipped the pesky slacks keeping him from mister Redfield's hips before pushing them off one side at a time down his hips. Wesker's hand returned to his new little friend and he grasped it near the head rubbing the tip with the pad of his thumb while his other hand glided the length of the shorter male's spine. When he reached Chris' neck they reunited in a sloppy kiss while Chris thrust forward into Wesker's firm hand. The hand started stroking his shaft and Chris released a muted moan between their lips while the other hand fell down to his hips.

"Mhhh..." Their mouths came apart at the noise as the brunet's head tipped upwards. Wesker was messaging his butt, groping just right to get him that much more aroused. He was feeling fairly worked over now and it was so distracting he hadn't even touched his captain's pants. "Hahh...?!" He came to attention when the hand on his ass snuck between the two rounded mounds. A finger had pierced him and the digit felt foreign where it was. His natural instinct was to get upset or even whine but that hand job... it was fucking distracting.

He shouldn't whine, he had chosen to chase Wesker and this was the most likely outcome. Still, feeling the finger move in and out, spreading liquid passed the sphincter it was forceably relaxing, it made him want to move away. Wesker watched Chris' face, enjoying how his eyelids shook while he clenched them closed. The boy was holding his breath as well. Adding a second finger Chris's expression twisted noticeably toward a discomforted one and he made a note to tilt his over and suck on the inner side of his partner's upper arm.

"...Ahh." Chris made a tiny breath of relief after a time and his head drooped, resting on Wesker's shoulder as he worked dear Chris over. Keeping the erection proved the harder of the two though he found it of note that the staff in his hand would twitch with a new stiffness if he stressed Chris' hole beyond pleasurable limits. Was the boy a masochist? Oh, he could work with that. "Be a dear and hold this for me." Wesker muttered as he removed his hands and grabbed Chris' hand to place around the dick he was having to let go of for the moment.

Chris breathed a relived breath, this was way easier, not too much stimulation. Wesker undid his pants and had to wriggle to get them even a little lower on his hips but his freed manhood thanked him immediately for the open air. Thoughts feeling as free as his captain's dick, Chris realized the man was still wearing his sun glasses. Did they ever leave his face? "Wesker... why are you still wearing those?" He mumbled. The blond man cocked his head,"Are you referring to my glasses?" Chris nodded. "I've never once seen you take them off... not even to clean them. Are you... really going to wear them though all this?" He admitted, hand stroking his manhood in a consistent lazy fashion.

Hands laid themselves on Chris' hips,"They aren't something I can simply remove. I developed an aversion to light as a child." He mused giving a half truth. "Oh, I-, uh, I really wanted to see what was under the cool aviators." Wesker sighed as if he was won over by the admission. He could grant this request, Chris was set for termination by a horrible fight-to-survive death in who knew how much longer. "I'll remove them this once." He stated softly and it was fun to see how easily he could get Chris to smile for him.

In such a heated moment they would be a complete mess, Chris might think poorly of his choice. He reached up and pulled the shades from his face, eyes closed before setting the thin rims down out of reach and opening his eyes. Chris was expecting blue, Wesker seemed like a blue kind of guy, even green suited him. His eyes weren't either nor were they brown, by in the gloom of the half-lit suite he could tell that they were glowing. It was faint but he could tell they were glowing a faint red-orange. "Don't stare too long or I may take your soul." Chris snapped out of his stare.

Wesker decided they had dawdled enough, he helped Chris' hips toward his own. His partner straightened when he realized he was sitting himself down on an erection. "Du-ah, this is going to be a bitch isn't it?" Chris stuttered out nervously. "You won't find it as easy as sticking your dick in a hole that will fit you. Don't cringe like that Redfield. It's hard to believe you could take a bullet and wimp less compared to a dick up your ass when you gave the inclination you wanted it." Wesker chided. Chris scowled, he wasn't wimping out, this was just a big deal.

He shakily lowered down, determined to prove Wesker he could handle this and then bit his lip at the discomfort that followed that abruptly escalated into pain. "!" He flinched, tensing and then regretting the action. If not for Wesker guiding him further down he would have stuck there for an unpleasantly long time. Limp was key, just stay loose and the jolt of pain didn't spark up. He could breath again when he was plainly sitting on Wesker, finally. The jabbing organ did not feel right but he felt even hotter then before.

Everything blurred together as Wesker drew him down into a kiss. It was the much needed distraction, the motivation to move, the kicker he needed. Some how over the course of a few minutes they rolled over and Wesker took top spot and though he wasn't any more practiced in pleasuring a man then Chris was receiving it he found the places that made Chris twist and writhe quick enough that a beautiful,"Nhhhgaahh." blossomed out of Chris' mouth and he couldn't keep quiet afterwards. It wasn't loud noises, only panted moans and heated grunts but they matched Wesker's soft growling perfectly as he got more aggressive.

Chris' panting hitched abruptly and he grunted as he came, surprised it had been thwacked out of him so quickly. Wesker shivered from the tight squeeze his cock was subject too, he was close. When his partner's body relaxed limp to the bed he laid in a couple more thrusts before pulling out and letting his control slip. His semen joined the splatter up their torsos and then they stayed there a good minute recovering their breath before Wesker leaned up and pulled away. The heat between them running away into the room as Wesker pulled free.

"Stay." He commanded before righting his pants up over his hips. Chris was too tired to bother using his legs, he wanted to lay here at least a few minutes before he even thought of getting up. Wesker returned not a moment later with a towel, it's folded form spreading it out in the air before landing over Chris' chest. "Clean up." Chris grabbed the towel draped over him and took the option to get the white-ish mess off his chest and abs. "Thanks." Wesker had fixed his pants to a decent standard and as Chris sat up, he sat down on the corner of the bed. "Well done Redfield." Chris looked over at his captain. That was the thing he said when they finished up a job and Chris hadn't managed to add extra trouble to the plan.

"Valentine's day wasn't some poor excuse of a holiday this year." Chris chuckled. "Same time next year?" Wesker sobered up, reaching across the bed to his precious shades. He placed them back on his face. "I told you Chris, we won't be doing this again." The brunet frowned. "I know you're a stickler for the rules but c'mon, this was real I'm not askin' for you heart on a platter." Wesker wasn't looking at him, his head titled to the clock. There was little more then enough time to drive to the RPD station before 8 rolled around. "Hey, look at me." Chris snapped.

Wesker huffed, a smile on the edge of his expression. "I have noticed how you grow attached to people. This was enjoyable but I have other job offers coming in the next few years, I will not be your captain forever Chris." Coming off as someone he wasn't annoyed Wesker, but, he was told to act the trustworthy captain and so he would play it. If it were his way he would have been done far earlier and Chris would be out in his car by now. His personal agenda aside the day was well spent, learning everything society had to offer was a hard task yet Wesker knew he was up to it.

"...I didn't know." Chris was crestfallen, Wesker was only here for a year or three more. No wonder he lived in a hotel. Satisfied yet unhappy, Chris pulled himself together and wobbled on his feet. "Shit." Seeing how unsteady he was Wesker plucked Chris' shirt and waistcoat from the floor and placed them in the nearest hand. "Thanks." He repeated. "I trust you'll see yourself out to your car." With that Wesker moved over to the thin half bathroom half closet and pulled his uniform from it's place among other clothes. "...Thank you Chris." Chris heard from the miniature room as he finished buttoning his shirt. It was enough to lessen the blow that Wesker was making this a one night stand. Without further exchange, Chris slipped out of the room with his coat under arm and a poorly hidden limp.

What a way to spend Valentine's day...

* * *

I was too busy to post this on v-day but it's out and I'm pleased enough with how this went. Wesker's all goody-goody, I failed so hard. Haha anyway you've read, mind reviewin'?


End file.
